


Left Handed Problems

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, left handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s perspective on living with (and dating) a left handed person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Handed Problems

**Author's Note:**

> During a live show in 2012, a fan sent Dan left handed scissors. Phil explained Dan’s problem with right handed scissors and how dangerous they are to Dan. He used an example of when they were cooking: “Hey Phil, I’ll open the ham! Ahhh!”
> 
> This prompted me to write about Phil’s point of view on living with a left handed person (and I can totally relate to poor Dan). Events from Dan’s video and things they have said in their live shows.

Problem 1: Scissors

It was almost nine, which was the usual time when Phil or Dan would start making dinner. They used to have scheduled days on who would cook, but more than often they would just end up cooking together. Tonight Phil had decided on ham, baked potato, and green beans. They hadn’t had a proper supper in almost a week (aside from take out and stir fry) so it was time for something filling and home cooked.

“Are you starting dinner?” Dan asked as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He had just spent over three hours on the internet, so his brain was still coming back to reality.

“Yup,” Phil smiled fondly at the browned eyed boy. “Would you like to help me?”

Dan gave Phil one of his sweet dimpled smiles. “Sure, I’ll open the ham while you do the potatoes.”

“Perfect,” Phil replied, passing over the plastic packaged ham. Dan grabbed the scissors from the drawer and got to work, while Phil went back to getting the potatoes prepared.

“Stupid bloody scissors,” Dan’s annoyed grumble caused Phil to look up. No matter how hard Dan appeared to be trying, the scissors wouldn’t cut. It took a moment for Phil to realize that it was because the tool was made for right handed people. Dan had been in this situation before, Phil should have remembered.

“Don’t worry about it Dan, I’ll open it. We’ve got to get you some left handed scissors soon.”

“No, no, I’ve got it,” Dan muttered. “I shouldn’t let this handicap control me.”

Phil laughed. “Being left handed isn’t a handicap Dan, it makes you special and unique.”

Dan didn’t answer, too focused on his task. Finally he closed the scissor blades as hard as he could around the plastic and yanked…which was not a good idea, because the scissors flew from his hand and straight towards his face. “Ah!”

“Dan!” Phil shouted in horror as Dan covered his face with both hands. “Are you alright? Did you get cut? Let me see!”

After finally getting Dan to remove his hands, Phil sucked in his breath when he saw a small cut below Dan’s eye where the blade had hit. Thankfully it didn’t look too deep.

“I think we’ll keep you away from the scissors for now on,” Phil commented lightly as he held a damp cloth against the cut.

Problem 2: Ink issues

Phil was sitting on his bed editing a youtube video that afternoon. He was trying to be quiet, since Dan had a paper to write for one of his college classes. Just as he was about to finish and upload, he heard a loud scream.

“Jesus fucking christ, you have to be kidding me! NOOOOO!”

To say that Phil was alarmed was an understatement. Throwing his laptop onto the bed beside him, the blue eyed boy bolted to Dan’s room to see what the matter was. By the sound of things, something quite dreadful had happened.

“What’s wrong Dan?” Phil asked worriedly as he opened the door.

Dan, who was sitting at his desk, was slumped over with his face buried into his arms. He wordlessly pushed a piece of paper over to Phil. It only took the older boy a quick glance to see what the problem was. The paper, written in black ink, was completely smudged all over.

“Oh, Dan.” Phil sighed in sympathy.

“I worked on this for almost two hours. I even wrote as neatly as possible! Why did my stupid professor want it hand written anyways? Why do I have to be left handed?”

Phil leaned down to kiss Dan’s cheek. “It’s alright bear, we’ll sort this out. I’m sure if you emailed your professor and explained the problem then he’ll let you type it this time. For now, let’s have a milkshake break.”

Nodding miserably, Dan allowed Phil to take his hand and lead him to to kitchen.

Problem 3: Video games

Phil and Dan were both playing Mario Cart on their 3ds’s, deciding that the day should be a lazy one full of video games, movies, candy, and some cuddling later on.

“Why…Why….WHYYYY!?”

Phil looked up from his own nintendo 3ds with a raised eyebrow. “…Dan?”

“They totally designed this game for right handed people! How am I supposed to hold the stylus and move at the same time? It’ll be impossible to play!”

Phil, sensing that Dan was on the path to a mini breakdown, closed his own device. “How about we take a break from gaming and watch Spirited Away?”

“Why is life so hard?” Dan moaned in annoyance, but thankfully turned his own ds off as well, laying facedown on the couch while Phil set up the movie. Luckily once Phil cuddled him closely, Dan was able to forget his depressing problem as he focused on one of his all time favorite movies.

…  
“Hey Dan, I’ve got an idea!” Phil said one morning. Neither boy had risen from bed yet, both too comfortable in each other’s arms.

“What’s that?” Dan asked sleepily.

“You could make a video about your left handedness!” Phil said excitedly. “I’m sure loads of your subscribers are left handed as well. You could all relate to the problem together, and it would make right handers more aware of left handed problems.”

“You know what Phil, that’s not a bad idea,” Dan said, growing more awake. “Now I know what my next video will be. You’re the best!”

“I do try,” Phil said, smiling when Dan leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you for putting up with my left handed problems Phil.”

“It’s just another reason why I love you so much,” Phil replied, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and pulling the boy on top of him, hands trailing down to squeeze his thighs as they kissed again.

Needless to say, they didn’t leave the bed for another hour. But it was a good day, and Phil couldn’t stop smiling as he heard Dan start filming his newest video.


End file.
